Loving A Beast (RE-DO)
by Kotoship
Summary: She couldn't believe all the things she was going to do for Garfield but She also couldn't imagine a world without him... (This is a re-do of my OLD story, Runaway With You. It's essentially the same story, plot wise, except the roles are switched, if you don't know what I mean by that well then read to find out!)


Her alarm went off but she ignored it and tried to get a few extra minutes of sleep in. But those few minutes turned into an hour and when she opened her eyes to check the time she nearly fell off her bed.

"Shit…"

She threw whatever clothes she found on the floor and ate a piece of toast as she got her bike from the garage.

If she rode fast enough maybe she wouldn't get a detention for showing up late or maybe they'll excuse her cause it was her first day.

The High School year had started long before but because of her parents constant moving she always had to start the year late or end it early.

After almost chocking on her piece of toast while riding her bike, she locked her bike inside the school's bicycle rack. Her last school didn't have one so this made her day a little better since she wouldn't be struggling to find somewhere to securely lock her bike.

She ran to her homeroom and was screamed at by people she bumped into but she just said a quick sorry as she continued running.

* * *

"Well, fuck my luck today" Raven, unfortunately, didn't make it to her homeroom before the bell rung and she got detention after school. She also wasn't allowed inside the class so she was stuck rooming the hallways until first period began.

"This system is screwed up" she muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

She continued walking around and decided to find her locker so she wouldn't have to carry all the heavy workbooks that she stuffed into her book bag.

She checked the paper the school had mailed her, which provided her locker number and combination along with a map of the school and her schedule.

She spent a few minutes walking around but soon found her locker

(#225)

As she reached out to put her combination in the locker next to her created a loud bang and she jumped away in surprise. She stood there, holding the hand she reached out close to her chest and felt her heart race.

She waited in silence but she didn't know for what, maybe she expected for another loud bang to emit from the locker or maybe she was waiting for something to pop out, she really didn't know at the moment. Another bang emitted but this time a voiced spoke afterwards.

"Help, someone, please…" A raspy voice spoke with desperation.

Raven immediately understood why there was a loud bang coming from the locker, someone was probably locked inside.

Raven let go of the hand she was holding tightly against her chest and tentatively walked towards the locker. She pressed her ear softly against it and she heard someone sobbing.

That confirmed her suspicion that someone was locked in there.

"Hello?" Raven asked in a small voice.

She heard someone gasp.

"I-Is someone there?!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Thank goodness! Can you please let me out of here? I'll do anything you want afterwards just please get me out…" The raspy voice said and Raven could hear the desperation and sadness in the voice.

"Whats your combination number?" Raven asked.

The person told her their combination number and within a few seconds the lock popped open. As soon as she opened the locker she felt someone crash on top of her and they both fell to the floor.

"Arghh" Raven moaned as she rubbed her head and opened her eyes.

Green,

That was all she saw when she opened her eyes. But it wasn't just any green color, it was the type of green color that reminded you of the smell of grass in the summer and of the green pine trees you'd find in the country side. The green color shined like an emerald and Raven found herself mesmerized by the color that she was startled when she heard someone speak.

"Im so sorry! Here let me help you!"

Raven felt a pair of small hands grab her arm and try to lift her off the floor. She slapped the hand away out of instinct and stood up. She dusted herself off from any dirt the she might have collected from the fall.

She looked up when she heard someone cough and she saw the same green color but that green color belonged to a pair of eyes, and those eyes belonged to a face.

The person in front of her was small and scrawny. He had sandy blonde hair that was untamed but it looked soft enough to run your hands through. He had a couple of small freckles over the bridge of his nose and scattered everywhere on his cheeks. He wore a pair of rectangular like glasses and his skin had a soft, white, glow to it despite him being slightly tan. It was the type of tan you got from always being outside when the sun was at its brightest.

Maybe he was an athlete? But Raven shook her head at that thought, he looked far too scrawny and fragile to be in any sport that required outside involvement. He looked plain and nerdy overall but there was an air of mystery that he projected and Raven couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"Im sorry… about all this, after you went through the trouble to help me out of there. Thanks for that dude" The boy said timidly and scratched the back of his neck.

Raven frowned at that, she hated slang or teenage-lingo. She thought it was pointless and sounded dumb.

"Don't mention it" Raven said in a bored voice.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, looking everywhere except directly at each other.

Although Raven stole a quick glance and noticed that the boy was a couple inches shorter than her.

"So, My names Garfield if you were wondering" Garfield said and extended his hand for Raven to shake.

Raven reached her hand out to shake his but as soon as their fingertips brushed against each other they felt an electrifying sensation course threw their bodies.

Raven shuddered and withdrew her hand back quickly. She rubbed her hand and quickly glanced towards Garfield. He was staring at his hand with a terrified expression.

Raven coughed softly into her hand to catch Garfield's attention. He glanced up, startled by the sudden noise and the soft flicker of passion that Raven saw behind his glossy eyes made her stomach churn.

"My name is Raven…"

They stood in silence, gazing at each other. Raven was examining every feature of Garfield's face and Garfield was probably doing the same to her.

Minutes passed and Raven broke the silent gazing and spoke. "So… Who pushed you into that locker?"

"How are you sure that it was someone who pushed me in?" said Garfield.

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Well I'm sure you didn't lock yourself in there for fun"

Garfield looked down at the floor in shame. "I actually did… because I was hiding from someone! Not cause I thought it would fun. And I think someone was trying to do me the favor of locking my locker for me since I didn't lock it myself."

"Who were you hiding from-"

The bell signaling that class was over cut her off and the hallway Garfield and Raven were in started to get crowded with students going to their next class.

Some kid bumped into Raven and she fell.

She quickly got back up and when she turned to Garfield to say good-bye, she noticed he was gone.

Raven stared at the spot where Garfield stood and wondered where he left.

The bell rang warning students to get to class.

Raven rushed to put her books inside her locker and when she was done, she rushed to her next class.

Thankfully, this time she wasn't late to the class.

* * *

Raven was exhausted when she got home. Most of the classes she had were boring and uneventful. The only one that had any merit was her English Literature class. All they did in that class was go over the class syllabus and then silently read, her favorite thing.

Raven put her bike in the garage.

She ignored her parents asking about how her day had gone and went straight to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed.

She clutched her pillow as she thought about Garfield.

That electrifying sensation that she felt when she brushed her finger tip with Garfield's… what was that?

She couldn't stop thinking about and the more she thought about, the stronger she felt the echo of the touch lingering on her finger tips.

She laid on her bed, hugging her pillow and thinking about Garfield for several minutes. She eventually fell asleep.

She dreamed about touching his soft hair and gazing into his beautiful emerald eyes while they both lay on a meadow filled with pink Carnations. It was the most beautiful and relaxing dream Raven had ever had and Garfield was in it…


End file.
